


Benefaction

by Rapier_Thirteen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sad Luke, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapier_Thirteen/pseuds/Rapier_Thirteen
Summary: A look into Luke's head during his last moments with his father. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I posted this little ditty on FF a few years back and refurbished it a little for my first AO3 post! Hope you enjoy!

**_Benefaction_ **

How could it all have come to this?

Sirens scream. Imperials run around the failing Death Star like madmen. And here I am, dragging who was once the Empire’s iron fist across the floor, the sound of his labored breathing blending in with the chaos.

He is heavy. Very heavy. Having had the strength ripped out of my limbs by Sith alchemy not but fifteen minutes before, I find my capacity for carrying heavy things diminished. Unable to take the weight anymore, my feet slide out from underneath me. My father slips out of my arms and lands at the base of a shuttle’s gangplank before I topple to the ground. Trying to catch my breath, I pull myself across the floor, leaning over Vader’s expiring form and silently imploring him to say something.

“Luke….” he finally breathes.

I move a little closer in anticipation. What comes out of him mouth afterwards takes me aback:

“Help me take this mask off.”

My heart falls into my stomach.

“But you’ll die,” I retort softly.

“Nothing can stop that now,” he labors. “Just for once… let me… look on you with my own eyes.”

If I could see his yes right now, I imagine they would be as pleading as mine. Hesitantly, I reach for the top of his helmet, gently pulling it from the back of his head. I stare at the front part of his mask in complete delirium. Then it hits me: His last wish was to look at me. Me. After coming to blows with me. After trying to kill me.

Maybe some part of him loved me, after all.

I am his son. And he wants to truly see me, if only just once, before he passes.

I know I cannot keep him from that.

Leather creaking, I slowly reach for the mask. His unmistakable breathing pattern fades as it lifts from his face, until the only remnant of it is a soft hiss. My breath catches in my throat. For the first time in my life, the fading figure in front of me does not look malicious. I do not see Vader. I see the man behind the mask.

I see Anakin Skywalker.

This is not only my gift to him, it is his gift to me.

We are both completely awestruck. His cerulean eyes affectionately look into mine, and a smile pulls at the corners of his lips.

It’s a bit strange to think that Darth Vader could have ever smiled.

I gently lay a hand on his shoulder.

“Now,” Anakin croaks. “Go, my son. Leave me….”

“No,” I insist urgently. “You’re coming with me. I’ll not leave you here. I’ve got to save you!”

“You already have, Luke,” he whispers, with no small amount of pride.

He’s proud of me. An hour ago, I never would have dreamed of that.

Anakin takes a deep breath. “You were right,” he continues, his eyes and voice shining with wonder. “You were right about me…. Tell your sister. You were right….”

His face pales, and I can tell his eyes can no longer see me.

“Father?” I plead, a bit of panic setting into my voice.

His strength falters, and he begins to lean back onto the gangplank.

“I won’t leave you!” I deplore, tears beginning to cloud my vision.

His eyes gently close, and he suddenly goes still. I can no longer sense any presence, good or bad, that is tied to the body. Grief overwhelms me. My head bows, and tears begin to stream down my face.

They don’t fall because I miss him.

They fall because I never knew him well enough to.


End file.
